


love is for losers

by saikis_whore



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aromantic, Aromantic Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Aromantic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Episode: Flirting with Social Anxiety, Spoilers, flirting with social anxiety spoilers, i guess, only a little, u could say they're asexual too if u want!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saikis_whore/pseuds/saikis_whore
Summary: ❝  my heart is has-been for my long lost valentine.  ❞-in which roman and virgil have a talk about acceptance, along with some hot chocolate.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Comments: 8
Kudos: 72





	love is for losers

**Author's Note:**

> hi! as an aro I NEEDED aro!prinxiety but there rlly isn't any smh- so I made some myself. 
> 
> I wanna just really want a QPR, man

roman was creativity. he was also thomas' ego, his hopes, his dreams!

on top of that, he was also thomas' romantic side. he helped him and persuaded him, though a little bit blindly, to talk to cute guys. he allowed thomas to feel love.

so, why the hell couldn't feel that, himself?

roman groaned before flopping back onto his bed, eyes staring up at the ceiling. he wasn't sure if he should've felt annoyed, sad, or both. though for some reason, there was an overdose from a sense of relief.

sure, he had always dreamed of a romantic relationship with big gestures, sappy poems, holding hands, dancing under the moonlight and sharing kisses. however, there always seemed to be an emphasis on _dreamed_ , and not _want._

_was there something wrong with him?_

__

shaking his head, roman changes positions, sitting up. there couldn't have been. maybe he was only mistaken. maybe he did feel love, just, wasn't allowing himself to.

__

but, then again, what would be stopping him?

__

there were too many questions. too many 'what?'s, and if?'s, and 'why?'s.

__

__

and so, like with most things, he decides to ignore it for the time being and get something to drink.

__

the side begins walking to the kitchen, trying his hardest to not make any sound. the last thing he needed was to accidentally let out his annoyance on one of the other sides, which would only cause more problems, which was unnecessary.

__

roman sighed, not paying much attention as he ran a familiar routine; grab a pan, turn the stove on, pour in some milk, stir. a simple recipe for hot chocolate. the heat radiating from the fire sends a warm feeling.

__

after the cocoa powder is poured in, and it seems to be finished, he turns the stove back off. before he could get a cup, however, he's startled by someone placing their own loudly onto the counter.

__

"pour me some." the voice says, quite obviously a little tired. just by the voice alone, roman had a large guess as to who it was, however, he still looks up, spotting virgil sitting on the counter.

__

"you know, most people enjoy giving a little 'hello', instead startling someone to death." roman says, before pouring the liquid into two mugs.

__

"I think it's more fun," virgil replies, letting out a yawn, "why are you up? like, isn't that unhealthy? it's 2am."

__

"isn't it unhealthy for _you_ , as well?" roman argues as he passes the mug over, "why are _you up?"_

____

the anxious side accompanies the following statement with an eyebrow raise, "you're being defensive. _too_ defensive. talk to me."

____

huffing, roman tries to take a sip of the hot chocolate, only to burn his lips. "ow!"

____

"you're an idiot." virgil snorts, receiving an eye roll, "but, for real, tell me. is it because of today? do you think it was a bad choice, now? did I say something? what-"

____

the creative side laughs, "you didn't do anything, stormy, breathe," he teases. "it's more of a personal thing."

____

"descriptive," he muses. "are you coming to terms with the fact that you're insecure? because if so, we need to have a party—"

____

"no, no, not yet." roman shakes his head, looking down. "it's just, I feel like I've been lying to all of you, in a way."

____

"how so?"

____

"well, I'm thomas' romantic side."

____

"I'm aware."

____

"but, I don't want that."

____

roman looks up to see virgil's confused face, before it turning to something of a realisation, though he supposedly still feels the need to ask; "what does that mean?"

____

he smiles, looking down at the mug, watching the liquid's stillness. "I don't know.

____

"I mean, I want love, I do. but for thomas' sake, I do. as in, I stand for the love thomas feels. but, I don't want to feel it, for me." roman let's out a small, bitter laugh, "I think I'm broken, or something. I'll spend hours dreaming of all these romantic gestures, dates, confessions," he continues, "but it all feels so unfeasible, uncanny, even. like I can't help but yearn for something I can't seem to feel. it's pathetic, I know."

____

he looks back up when he feels his mug being taken away from him, hearing virgil sigh and jump down. "come here, you big idiot."

____

roman blinks, before accepting the hug gratefully, though still a bit anxious on the situation. his thoughts pipe down as his attention is pulled back onto the male in front of him. "you know I enjoy your hugs, virge, but, what is this for?"

____

"first off, you looked like you needed it," anxiety laughs, "and you aren't _broken_ or _pathetic_. I mean, I knew you were stupid, but c'mon, princey. it's okay to feel that way, no matter who or what you're supposed to be."

____

"I suppose I knew you were to say that," creativity then nods his head against his chest, before shaking it, "but—"

____

"okay, how about I share a secret? will that get you to stop thinking of yourself like that?" virgil rolls his eyes. his face flushes from embarrassment, which was visible due to lack of make-up.

____

roman perks up, stepping away from the hug. he coos, "aw, you're blushing. does someone have a crush—?"

____

"ew, no." he shakes his head. "I- I feel the same way as you."

____

roman gapes, before laughing. soon enough, virgil joins in too, though he seems a bit confused. "wait, why are we laughing?"

____

"I just," roman lets out a snort, "I thought you were gonna say you hate me for not doing my job right."

____

at that, virgil begins laughing, "why the fuck would I do that?"

____

"I don't know!" the laughter dies down, leaving them both with smiles on their faces.

____

"I'm such an idiot."

____

"I know."

____

"hey!" he hits him playfully. virgil only dodges it, watching the other catch himself ungracefully.

____

"rude," roman says, grabbing his now cold cup of hot chocolate. he vents dramatically,"it's cold!"

____

"microwave it?" virgil offers sarcastically.

____

"it'll taste weird. I'm not a monster, you know."

____

"who would've guessed?"

____

"I don't wanna be your friend anymore."

____

virgil smirks, before checking his phone for the time, "shit, it's 3:35. patton would have our heads."

____

roman lets out a yawn, "I'm not even that tired."

____

"me either," virgil then asks, "movies?"

____

"with sweets?" roman suggests, "of course."

____

and so, the two leave their mugs at the counter. roman sets off to grab candies, as virgil goes to their living to turn on the television, grabbing a few movies off of the shelves.

____

the pair fall asleep almost right away.

____

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!
> 
> follow my tumblr! @roman-apples. I post a lot of bullshit there, too. 🥺
> 
> I hope u enjoyed!! comments and kudos are big ego boosters so <33


End file.
